Ella-Metals: Run For Your Life!
Ella-Metals: Run For Your Life! is a turn based Action RPG and the first game in the Ella-Metals (Series), and was released for the Nintendo 64 worldwide in 1998. Plot Billions of years ago, animals lived in harmony in their forest and canyon habitat. However, something was spotted, one day, in the sky. Some animals were attracted to the light, while others just carried on what they were doing, some animals watched it coming closer, closer... until it crashed, as a meteorite. Some animals survived, some perished. This event was unknown until it was discovered that in that place there was a little industrial town developing. Residents started to be ill, and noticed vines and plants next to the buildings of it. This was ignored by the doctors. However, in late 1840, on the first year anniversary of the town's creation, these small plants were suddenly sprouting to the size of buildings. This wasn't normal. The city was VineVille. The meteorite and the vines had germs inside with DNA allowing to control different elements. This, however, didn't stop VineVille from being an industrial town, to this day, VineVille has plenty of fabrics and machinery. Money, being their most popular produce. The year is 2009, in a city where a person's surname is the element they can use, VineVille, a pair of thiefs move in with fake identities. Rob Ber and Bernard Gle, two robbers with a fiendish plot, start to rob houses. After filling their recently purchased apartment with "furniture", they think of a master plan to steal in the VineVille City Bank. Bernad, worried since heir apartment was inspected last night, sneaks out. In an argument over the plan, Bernard shoves all the papers out of their apartment window. After falling down floors, all muddeled up, they are discovered by the teenager Ella Metals and her friends, which are now the only hope to stop the biggest crimewave on VineVille. It's up to Ella Metals and her friends to save they day... without getting caught by the authorities. Gameplay The gameplay is simple run around switching between players and solve different missions. Once completed you win XP, Which leads to you being more well known. Which gives you a better reputation to be trusted around the city. Your inventory appears on the Pause screen. Enemies can be jumped on or attacked and there HP bar drops of the screen, which is above them, your HP Bar for whoever you are playing as is at the left of the screen, whist your friends are above them. They only show for your friends when you don't move for a while or if your HP is low. Each character has 4 moves they can use in total, which are unlocked with more XP, more XP also gets you better missions, and stronger enemies and moves. The game also uses a turn based RPG system, with each character learning a maximum of 4 moves. When certain missions are completed, cutscenes tell certain elements in a story. Modes There are 4 modes in the game. Story Mode: The basic mode, featuring the plot of the game. Single-player unless played in group mode. Group Mode: You can save VineVille... with 3 more friends. Training Mode: Train with the legendary Nicholas Steel and learn the basic controls. With 5 levels to complete, on 3 levels of difficulty. To unlock Lexi Lexan and Andy Pasta in this mode, finish it with Ella Metals. Media Mode: Remix songs from the game in the Mixer and watch cutscenes (and a teaser trailer of Ella-Metals 2: Machine Attack, showing the apartments and saying What Happened Next?, with the EM2 theme. Trivia *Once the game is completed, the opening cutscene changes. It will start with the usual opening, but show Ella's first metal manipulation, which almost crashes into Andy Pasta. **Also, in the opening cutscene, it says more factories may be opening soon. This is a reference to the sequel, where the city is attacked by machines of Raven Industries. *The games slogan is, You can be more useful, than you ''THINK! '' *The name is taken form the last mission in the game, where you have to run from the rampant Rob Ber. Category: Fan Games Category: Games By Stelios7 Category: Ella-Metals Games Category:Platformers Category:Original Games Category:Ella Metals (series) Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:Games Category:RPGs Category:Action RPG Category:1998 Category:Stelios7 Category:Rated T Games Category:Rated 7 Games